


Oxygen

by uruhead



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, RPF - Fandom, The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruhead/pseuds/uruhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myth!Thor has regained his memories before Myth!Loki has. He’s returned in Chris Hemsworth’s body, happily having the face that he enjoys most. He has to track down Loki, remembering only his face, and it takes him a while to do it, but he just has to get close enough to get Richard Armitage to remember who he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oxygen

Thor had spent weeks trying to find Loki, rainstorms and flashes of white teeth at strangers who resembled him slightly, but all they did was ask for an autograph. “Chris Hemsworth,” they called him. He'd hand out hugs and whatever else, took care of his daughter with his wife, spent time with his friends, whom all of which called him _Chris_ this or _Chris_ that. At least Kip was tolerable.

The fact that he had seen Loki somewhere on the television and had gotten his memories from that (heat in his head, stomach, making him sweat, making him _burn_ , wanting the same weight in his hands that he knew so well, Mjolnir) but he couldn't remember a name, only a face. He didn't even remember the commercial it was on, or television show. He couldn't go back, he hadn't seen the advert since, and now that he couldn't remember the damn mortal's name, he panicked and thought that he would die _alone_ this time.

Tom, thank _fuck_ , had believed him when he had said he was a deity stuck in a mortal body, one that looked almost the same every time; Loki was more fluid, though his face only switched between two people. At first, he started laughing, but as Thor got angry, the thunder started rolling, gathering and boiling in the sky like the rage in his stomach. Chris never got angry with Tom. That's how he could tell them apart.

It had been four months since he had regained his memories, and now that he was more comfortable with his routines, he made time for himself to try to try to find this guy on the internet. It should have been easy enough. He was in a movie, an actor.

It took him another two months of extensive research before he found him, Richard Armitage, cast in The Hobbit. As a dwarf. The irony hit him like a rock, and he laughed for hours.

It only took him a few more weeks to track Richard down. Happily, he had been stationed in London for a few interviews, which Thor found the hotel that he had been staying at, stole a key, and hid away in Richard's room for three hours and twenty-seven minutes (he counted) until Richard unlocked the door.

Immediately, Thor pressed himself against the wall, waiting for the man to come further inside. Once he passed the bed, Thor wrapped his arm around Richard's waist, getting a good, high-pitched shout from the man.

“Shut up!” Thor snapped, glancing back to the door, seeing it was happily closed. He easily just put his hand over Richard's mouth before turning him around, looking at him. There was fear there, instead of smugness, and it wasn't something he often saw in Loki's eyes. “Loki, you have to listen to me--”

When he received a hard bite on his palm, he yelped and drew his hand back, snarling before he got a good sock in the jaw, Richard's knuckles obviously cracking against his bones.

“What the fuck are you talking about!?” Richard snapped, glaring.

Thor rubbed at his chin, giving a deathly glare right back. “Loki, I know you're in there, you can't fucking hide from me.”

Richard looked full-on confused now. “Who's Loki?”

Thor snarled before he threw Armitage down onto the bed. He quickly straddled the dark-haired man, knees on either side of his hips and shins keeping his thighs down. Pinning his wrists above his head, he leaned down, a threatening sneer on his lips. “You're Loki. Don't fuck with me, I have ways of getting you out of this putrid mortal meat.”

“Meat?!” Richard growled, trying to start another protest before his mouth was covered by Thor's, stubble scraping against stubble and making Richard clench his fists tight, not allowing Thor to do anything with his mouth.

It was a good few minutes of Thor trying to press kisses to Loki's lips, the Loki who didn't know he was Loki. Usually it was never this hard to get Loki to come out of his “shell” of types, always ready to cause mischief, run chaos into the riverbeds and let madness run rampant.

As soon as he pulled back, glaring into Richard's eyes, all he saw was a tearful glare.

“What are you going to do?” he asked, almost shakily. The uncertainty in his voice was unlike Loki in so many ways, it almost made Thor think twice if this was really Loki or not- but it was, it had to be. His face, his smile, the smirk he gave- everything fit. He furrowed his brow with frustration.

“Do you know me?” he asked.

“Y-yeah, you're Chris Hemsworth, and I don't know what the fuck you're doing in my room!”

Thor gave a sigh. That name again. “No. I'm not.”

“Are you not understanding that you have broken into my room!?”

“I get it,” Thor snapped, “And I did it on purpose. I broke into your room to get that fucking head of yours split open so I can have my brother back, and I will do _everything_ in my power to do it, and if it means I have to flip you over and remind you who you are with my cock, then so _be it_.”

Richard flinched at the sudden seriousness of Thor's tone, the sudden nefariousness that came from him, elbows coming up slightly to try to hide his face from the verbal assault. “I-I don't know what you want!”

“Of course you don't! You're not him, you don't remember anything like that. You _wouldn't_ , that's not how these things work.” Thor's fingers tightened on Richard's wrists, only making the dark-haired man squirm. With a grit of his teeth, he sat up, letting go of the wrists in his hands before he gave a long, angry sigh. “Turn over.”

“No!” Richard snapped, sitting up on his elbows, but in reply he only got a curt backhand.

“Turn _over._ ”

Richard closed his eyes for a moment, choking back tears, obviously, before he flipped over onto his stomach, resting his forehead down on the mattress. Thor let his eyes wander over the other's back before he dropped hand between his shoulder blades and pushed his chest down to the bed as well, making sure that he was down completely.

“Stay that way,” he huffed. “I've already disconnected all the phones here and set up a block for your mobile. Move and I'll just make this harder for you.”

He waited until Richard gave a feeble nod before he got off of the bed and went to the bathroom; it wasn't hard to find a lubricant of some sort, settling for some baby oil that Richard kept for Odin-knows-what. He came back to find Richard in the exact same spot, and he gave a soft sigh at that. He had fell for his bluff.

He restraddled Richard's thighs, setting the oil aside and pulling his hips up so they were level with Thor's diaphragm. He pulled down the back of his pants, getting them down to his mid-thigh before he observed with keen eyes. Richard was shaking quite terribly now, so he just placed his hands lightly on his hips, thumbs rubbing over the flesh lightly. “Stop shaking.”

“I can't.”

“You can,” Thor retorted in a growl.

“Yo-You're scaring me, I can't.”

Thor furrowed his brow and tilted his head back for a long moment. “Then know that I'm not here to hurt you--”

“ _No_ , only fuck me and be a psychopath!” Richard looked over his shoulder at Thor, the deity seeing the tears in his eyes quite clearly now. “I'm not who you think I am!”

“No, you think you're the right person.” Thor grabbed the baby oil and opened up the cap, pouring some into his hands before he lubed up three of his fingers in his palm. “You're not. You're stuck. And I'm here to help you get out of it.”

“Are you in a religious cult or s-something?!”

Thor gave a laugh at that one, but instead of responding, he wiped the baby oil form his palm to the cleft between each cheek of Richard's ass, getting a squeak in return.

“Please, stop...”

Thor pressed the pad of his finger to the hole there and slid inside with a little effort. “No.”

“ _Please_ \--”

Thor's hand came down hard on Richard's neck, grabbing the hair there and tugging his head back. “Say please again and I'll knock you out.” His voice was guttural, a snarl that made Richard shiver. Thor slowly released his hair before he pressed his palm to his hip, happy that the other had given up pleading for him to stop, instead just trembling as Thor fingered him open; two fingers, scissoring, three fingers, small thrusts. Thick, square, solid fingers. The actor didn't let a peep come out of his lips. It didn't feel good, it felt as if his body was breaking in two, he didn't want this, he _didn't_.

Richard stuttered on his words, though with another grip from Thor's hand on his hip, he bit down on his wrist, keeping in his small whimpers as he heard Thor's belt opening up and his trousers drop. He couldn't stop the rush of words from his mouth.

“I'm begging you,” Richard lowered his head a little more, “Pl--”

Thor easily jabbed Richard in the side, all breath leaving him in a sharp cry. Thor leaned over him, a hand pressing next to his head as his mouth found Richard's ear, hot breath grazing over his skin, burning like lava, peeling his skin back, but that would feel much better than this. “I told you I would knock you out next time you say 'please'. Don't try it again.”

Richard was quiet another moment, and Thor shook the bed with his arm, getting Richard to shiver again.

“What do you say?” Thor snapped.

“Y-yes,” Richard breathed, “Anything, just don't hurt me.”

The deity sat up, eyes narrowing before he took the bottle again and pouring more of it onto his hand. He spread the lubrication across his length before he adjusted his stance so his legs were spread a little more, lining himself up and pressing himself in slowly. His hand found Richard's hip, pulling him back slightly so his hips weren't so far forward.

The whine from Richard's lips made Thor growl, though he didn't do anything about it. He knew that it would hurt, it was tight inside and he was sure Richard hadn't done this before. He ran his hand down the actor's back, under his shirt, fingers running over each bump of his spine before he sank in fully with a sigh.

Richard burned even worse now. He whimpered and pressed his mouth back to his wrist to quiet himself. The soft caresses Thor gave him weren't comfortable at all; it felt as if Thor's fingers were too rough, his hand too warm, his nails too long and it felt as if he was going to be split in two again, this time with more intensity, though he didn't plead anymore.

Thor gave it a second, running his hand up and down Richard's back a few times, blue eyes glancing around his shoulders and the dip of his spine, dark hair and light stubble. He started a slow pace, just softly rocking his hips back and forth, giving a groan this time. “Fuck.”

“Stop--” Richard muttered brokenly, “God, God, stop--”

It sounded like he was really in pain, and so Thor did what he was told, narrowing his eyes again. “What?”

“It-” he took a breath in, “It hurts, you're--” the thought of Thor being _big_ made him feel sick. That was right, this man was penetrating him, raping him, and it hurt more than anything in the world. Big. _Just say it. You're big. It might appeal to him, it might think you're enjoying it, he'll stop._ “It's--”

Thor sneered lightly before he pulled his hips back. He grabbed the bottle again and poured more onto what little of his shaft that was showing before he took Richard's hips in both of his hands and slammed home, getting a cry this time. Richard shuddered, shoulders shaking, and Thor knew he was crying now. Whatever. Loki would be happy with the ache.

The deity gave another hard thrust and Richard practically screamed, making Thor growl. He reached down with his hand and grabbed a fist full of the dark hair, putting an oiled hand over his mouth and keeping him in that kneeling position. It took a little bit of a wider stance to get a good angle, but he just started a brutal pace, not giving Armitage even a chance to breathe.

“Little pussy,” Thor snarled, “Can't even take my cock up your ass. This is the worst form you've been in yet, you little fuck. Haven't even stretched yourself out for me. _I_ had to come and get you this time.”

“I don't understand--” Richard whined behind Thor's palm, only for his mouth to be covered more firmly. Tears swelled down his cheeks, and he had no idea what to do with his hands other than try to pry Thor's hands off of him. It was hard to breathe through his nose, he was going to pass out of he couldn't breathe. Thor's hands just got harder and harder to move as his vision started to black out slightly. He tried biting again, tried to catch skin, but he couldn't get any with his teeth; Thor had gotten smart. His fingers moved to grip Thor's thumb, trying to pull it away from his mouth, but he only proceeded to make Thor bite down hard on his shoulder and neck, making him give another sob, trying to breathe in through his mouth. He could feel it, though, the way that his groin started to stir at the way his head was starting to not work, how his lungs _ached_ with the need for air.

“Damnit,” Thor whispered into the pale neck, eyes shut tight and brows frowned. “Damnit, fuck.” His nails dug into Richard's cheek, only to take his hand back and bring it down to his neck, holding him there as he yanked back the hair in his hand to make Richard lean back onto his shoulder with another sob, gasping for breath.

Richard's hands dropped down to his groin, shutting his eyes tight. No, no, he wasn't becoming aroused by this, he _wasn't_. This was wrong, he wasn't supposed to be turned on by something so violent. His head burned with the lack of oxygen, but it started to get brighter instead of lessen. He let out a groan of pain, pressing a hand to his cheek.

“No, no, Thor, stop--”

Thor didn't recognize the name until he got elbowed in the ribs, making him go breathless. After a moment, he took in a breath, “You little gutless fuck, I'm going to tear your insides out if you do that again!”

The dark-haired turned his head, eyes flickering from gold to red to purple, a small, smug smile coming to his mouth. “Oh? After you've just gotten me back? Thor, I would think you would be rejoicing my return.”

Thor gave a long pause before he punched Loki in the side again, getting a pained laugh out of him. “Turn over, let me kiss you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this work, please don't forget to kudos!


End file.
